Nose Breaker
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Channy Story. Sonny breaks Chad's nose. more happens, read to find out. Rated T for language


**_this is dedicated to LOLChanny819 for being amazing, and my hero :)_**

"fine" I hissed

"fine" he replied angrily

"good"

"good"

"good"

"good"

"good"

"good"

"good"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD AND GOODBYE!" I yelled angrily and threw my phone across the room.

"well that was un-Sonny like" Tawni said, walking in the dressing room

I rounded angrily on her and she turned and went to grab her lip gloss.

"what did you do with my coco-moco-coco!" she demanded

"I didnt touch your stupid lipgloss Tawni!" I screamed

Her eyes widened and I got a text.

I picked up my phone, ignoring the shattered screen and opened the message.

'go die -CDC'

I snarled angrily and grabbed a knife out of nowhere and stomped out.

"Sonny where are you going?" Tawni called worriedly

"to take care of him. once and for all" I snarled

I stalked onto the Macenzie falls set and without thinking, rammed the knife into Chad's gut.

He collapsed and I laughed manihaclly as I collapsed in the blood.

I screamed and lurched out of sleep, causing me to fall off my bed.

"son of a pumpernickle" I cursed as I stood and rubbed my back.

I walked out of my room and hopped in the shower.

I turned the water so hot that it felt like my skin was on fire, and washed myself.

When I got out I walked to my closet and said

"let Tawni suck on this"

I grabbed my new outfit and pulled it on.

I wore dark black skinny jeans with artistically added faded spots on the front, and a white off the shoulder tee shirt. I added some black pumps to the outfit, some Coco-Moco-Coco to my lips, black eyeliner, and as a finishing touch put severakl black and white dangly bracelets on my arms.

I quickly drove to work and hopped out of my car, my hair slighlty blowing in the wind.

I smirked slighlty and walked in. I passed Chad in the hall and he said

"trashy as usual Monroe"

I glared at him and said

"Ugly and a failure as usual Cooper"

He glared and I glared right back.

"fuck you" I said, and flipped him off with my freshly manicured nails, and walked into my dressing room, leaving him in a stunned silence.

Little did anyone know, this would be the day Sonny Monroe finally lost her cool.

...ya thats right...

HA FOOLED YOU! I AINT ENDING IT YET!

...you love me...

I walked into the dressing room and Tawni wasnt there. I shrugged, fixed my hair and makeup, and left to go to the prop room.

I walked in and Tawni said

"oh my god! Sonny! so this is your attempt at looking nice!"

"whos this chick?" Nico asked

"Cause she reminds me of that girl..." Grady said

"...she reminds me of Sonny when she is trying to look good and fails" Nico finished

"give it up sister" Zora said

GENERAL POV

Sonnys eye twitched and something in her mind snapped. Her eyes flared angrily and she yelled

"AT LEAST I DONT LOOK LIKE A WHORE TAWNI! AND AT LEAST IM NOT A LOSER THAT WILL NEVER GET A DATE, **EVER **NICO AND GRADY! AND ZORA!" she rounded on the little girl "AT LEAST IM NOT A STUPID LITTLE FREAK THAT LIVES IN VENTS AND SARCOPHAGUSES!"

The whole cast was shocked, as they werent expecting that at all. Sonny was supposed to be nice and take their crap.

"you guys finally ganging up on Sonny?" Chad asked from the door, and Sonny spun around and punched him in the face.

There was a sickening crunch as his nose broke, and he fell from the force and hit his head, sucessfully knocking him out.

Sonnys eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands

"oh no! what have I done! I hit him! I should have hit you guys!" she yelled at the cast

She quickly scooped Chad up in her arms (you guys all know Sonny is a freakin strong person) and ran him out to her car. She placed him in the passanger seat and buckled him in place as she sped off to the hospital.

She ran in and said

"I broke his nose!"

A doctor was there immediately (its Chad, what do you expect?) and helped her carry him to a surgery room.

She waited outside as they fixed his nose and when the doctor came out he said

"he is asking for you. he is in room 555"

She nodded and ran to the room, and walked in. She sat by his bed and he said

"hey" he said

"hey" she replied "Chad im so sorry. I was mad a-" he cut her off

"no. its fine. Im sorry for constantly pushing your buttons"

She smiled and said

"im still sorry"

"dont be" he covered his nodse with his hand "you pack a good punch Sonny"

Her eyes widened and he said

"what?"

"you used my first name! you didnt call me Monroe" she replied, dumbstruck

He blushed and said

"I know"

She also blushed and said

"thanks Chad"

He took her hand and said

"your welcome"

he smiled at her and she couldnt help but smile back.

"Sonny can I tell you something?" he asked

"anything" she breathed

"I" and he was cut off by the ending of the story!

...im evil...

lol, jk, i dont like leaving cliffies unless im making another chappy, and im not.

...but not that evil...

"I love you" he murmured

"Chad I dont know what to say!" she gasped

"say you love me to" he said, with a hopeful smile

"I love you to" she smiled

He sat up and pressed his lips to hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess sometimes you have to break someones nose to find out their true feelings" she lauighed when they broke away

Chad snickered and pulled her back for another kiss.

**_I repeat, dedicated to LOLChanny819 for being amazing, and my hero :)_**


End file.
